


Si supieras

by Veneziana



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veneziana/pseuds/Veneziana
Summary: Por orden de la reina Ciel debe investigar el caso de sospecha que involucra a Alois y la muerte de su padre Trancy   ¿descubrira quien es la verdadera víctima? . ¿que hará cuando tenga la verdad en sus manos ?





	1. Primero

**Author's Note:**

> Siento envidia por las que pueden escribir en inglés. El fandom de Alois trancy ya es limitado en ingles y aun mas en español . ya llegaste hasta aquí y leíste cuentame.

Nota importante : los eventos de esta historia están situados luego del baile de disfraces.  Y antes de que Ciel apuñale a Alois.  

 

La vida en la mansión Phantomhive transcurría con normalidad. Era una mañana en especial tranquila hasta que Sebastian apareció por la puerta de su despacho con una bandeja con su taza de té habitual una carta con el sello de la reina y unos cuantos papeles mas . 

-Mi señor. - dijo mientras le servía el té- esto acaba de llegar - dijo tranquilo -envió de la reina. -dejo los papeles a su costado.

-un nuevo caso.- suspiro. Unos momentos mas de paz hubieran sido sublimes. 

-Posiblemente señor. Después de todo es el fiel lazarillo de la reina - Sebastian sonrió.

-lo se.- sorbió de su té- retirate.

\- si mi señor-El mayordomo se inclino levemente y se retiro por donde vino.  

Ese día Ciel se había levantado con un cansancio inusual así que se tomo su tiempo en abrir el sobre .

Tomo un sorbo de su té.

Abrió el cajon de su escritorio.

Tomo otro sorbo.

Saco su abrecartas de bronce y lo apoyo sobre la mesa .

Se estiro en su silla aflojando sus hombros tensos . 

Tomo otro sorbo.

Volvió a tomar el abrecartas y rompió el sello real de la carta con un crak. 

Se apoyo de lleno en el respaldo de su cómoda silla y comenzó a leer . 

" Me dirijo a usted señor conde Ciel ... bla bla bla por orden de la  
reina ... bla bla en vista de las sospechas que... bla bla por los informantes anónimos bla bla ...  
Que el actual heredero Alois trancy es acusado de homicidio culposo por el fallecido conde trancy ...

En el momento que leyó la palabra trancy se atoro con su té. 

Ese nombre le generaba malestar . el joven rubio tenía una personalidad irritante y vulgar que lo hacían salir de sus casillas.

Era una de las principales razones por las que no quería ir a eventos sociales . no quería crusarce con el mocoso.  Era ruidoso y decía cosas fuera de lugar para un conde. Ciel no quería que lo vieran hablar con el . y si tenia que hacerlo miraba sobre su cabeza para no ver sus piernas desnudad. Pensar en eso lo hacia sudar. 

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en cosas extrañas. Y se centro en el archivo apartado de la carta. 

Lo poco que sabia del asunto era por unos cuantos chismes en las fiestas y alguna que otra noticia en el periódico. desde hace unos pocos meses  Había aparecido el hijo secuestrado del conde trancy en uno de los muchos grupos de niños huérfanos de los pueblos que acogía en su mansión. 

Hasta aquí la historia no tiene mucha importancia para Ciel . lo interesante comienza cuando el conde fallece aparentemente por muerte natural a pocas semanas de encontrar a su hijo volviéndolo automáticamente heredero de toda su fortuna. 

Hasta aquí es donde saben los mortales. Lo cierto es que un simple niño no seria capas de trazar un plan tan sofisticado como ese. Y menos un mocoso como el rubio . a menos que tuviera la ayuda de un mayordomo demonio. 

Ciel recogió uno de los documentos. Donde había un apartado de una foto vieja del periódico . en ella posaban el conde y la condeza trancy .en brazos de la última el pequeño bebe Alois. 

También tomo una foto de Alois en la actualidad . era indiscutible el parecido que tenía con su supuesta madre antes de su suicidio . piel blanca como la nieve dignos de la nobleza. Cabello rubio pálido de los mas finos linajes de Europa. Y ojos mas claros que el cielo. parecían angeles . Su madre era bellísima . 

Y Alois lo era aún mas.

Se mordió la lengua cuando las palabras cruzaron por su mente. 

Tenia que concentrarse. Tenía que que esclarecer el móvil de Alois para matar al viejo conde trancy . ¿acaso no debía estar feliz por encontrarse con su padre ? Se supone que ya disponía de todo su dinero. ¿ Poder ?  La actitud de Alois no demuestra eso . 

Pero lo que mas intrigaba a Ciel era como llego Alois al punto de vender su alma a un demonio . venganza ?

¿que paso en la mansión trancy?

Continuara


	2. Un sabor amargo en mi boca

Notas:

Si quieren resaltar algún dialogo o descripción que les allá gustaba hagan me saber.  Eso ayuda en la calidad de la historia. Así como si hubiera algo que no encajara demasiado también.   Escribamos esta historia juntas ! 

 

Capitulo dos:   
Un sabor amargo en mi boca 

 

Ese mismo día por la tarde . 

-¡Sebastian!-Llamo ciel cómodamente desde su sofá frente a su pequeña mesa de té. 

Desde la mañana Ciel había clasificado meticulosamente toda la información que pudo reunir Sebastian sobre la familia Trancy.  Mayormente eran recortes de periódicos situados en el nacimiento de Alois, su secuestro,el suicidio de su madre y posteriormente su hallazgo.

La muerte del conde Trancy no había sido muy difundida, tal ves Claude había tenido que ver en eso para proteger a Alois.  Del funeral apenas un recorte sobre el ataúd cerrado  y Alois sobre el con un "traje" fúnebre muy revelador en una pose muy inadecuada. 

-"Ese rubio siempre haciendo una exhibición de si mismo".-Pensó para si mismo. -Aunque no es un mal ángulo. -Susurro mientras alejaba el diario de su rostro y entrecerraba los ojos para verlo en mas detalle.

En el momento que Sebastian entro dejó el publicado sobre la mesa un poco precipitado, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido, al instante se sintió un poco tonto.  Puso una pierna sobre la otra, apoyo su codo en el reposa brazos y sostuvo su cabeza en su mano para verse mas natural.

-¿Si mi señor?-preguntó el mayordomo demonio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ciel tosió un poco para despejar su garganta. -¿Cuando sera el próximo evento en sociedad Sebastian?

-En dos días señor. -Hizo una breve pausa. - ¿Piensa afrontar al joven Trancy directamente?- Cuestionó el demonio.

-Por supuesto que no. -Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su tablero de ajedrez armado en la esquina de la habitación. -Primero hablare con la realeza que asista para ver si puedo obtener algo mas de información. -  Tomo un peón blanco y lo adelanto. -Después, empezare a acercarme de apoco a Trancy. Ganare su confianza. - Se deshizo de la fila de peones negros. - No queremos llamar la atención de su mayordomo demonio, para que no se entrometa demasiado. - Movió la reina negra lejos de su rey negro. -Y entonces... 

El rey negro estaba en jaque mate en un rincón, por la reina blanca y el rey  blanco. 

Ciel paso su dedo sobre la figura negra. Delineando sus curvas lentamente entrecerrando sus ojos. - ... Entonces  yo decidire  que hacer contigo. -Dijo mas para sí que para Sebastian, que aún estaba de pie en la habitación. -¡Retirate y haz los preparativos para pasado mañana! -Ordeno cuando volvió en sí.

-Si mi señor. -Dijo inclinándose y salió por donde vino en un principio. 

Sebastian una ves fuera de la habitación se quedo contemplando la puerta de roble del despacho. 

\- Esto no parece una actitud propia del joven amo. -Dijo serio y se fue a hacer sus tareas.

De nuevo en el interior del despacho.  Ciel había regresado a la posición en frente de los recortes de periódico.  Cuando una hoja en particular le llamo la atención.  

Era una noticia de pocos meses atrás. De cuando el ya difunto conde Trancy había encontrado a su hijo . En la foto podía apreciarse al conde sentado en un sofá  con Alois a su lado, muy cerca vestido de rojo, y de fondo una pintura de su esposa . La mirada del conde Trancy era desagradable, mas bien, todo el lucía lucia absolutamente repulsivo. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mano sobre la pierna de Alois.

A Ciel se le revolvieron las tripas.

Esa mano . La maldita mano de ese hombre no estaba allí como la mano de un padre sobre la rodilla de un hijo en señal de afectó.  Esa maldita y asquerosa mano, sutilmente, estaba mas arriba que eso. 

Pero, lo que delataba que ese no era un toque del todo inocente, era el rostro de la joven rubia. 

Por mas que intentaba verse natural y relajado para la fotografía.  Su sonrisa, aunque hermosa , parecía del todo forzada sus hombros tensos y sus manos hechas puños sobre su regazo, como si estuvieran apretadas con fuerza, clavando las uñas en su carne palida.  

Ciel se dejo caer sobre el respaldo, tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo sin soltar el periódico de su agarre asesino. - ohh, Alois dime que no es cierto. - Pronuncio con los dientes apretados en ira y frustración .  

Continuara ...

 

Nota final :

Gracias a todas las que llegaron hasta aquí . en especial a las que comentaron en apoyo y aún mas a las que se toman la molestia de traducir para leer esto. 

Demostremos que el idioma no importa cuando se tiene algo que contar. Dejen sus comentarios el idioma que quieran.

No quiero que parezcan cortos los capítulos.  Pero quiero que se aprecien las escenas del principio porque muestran el cambio de Ciel para con Alois .  Los capítulos se irán haciendo mas largos y voy a publicar de dos a tres veces por semana.


End file.
